The present invention relates to a tool for installation and/or removal of a retaining pin to or from aligned bores in components. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool for use to install or remove a retaining pin, which is typically used for attachment of a wear tooth to a tooth adaptor of a mining, earthmoving or like vehicle or machine. The present invention also relates to a method of installing or removing such a retaining pin.